


One Chance

by Natsume27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume27/pseuds/Natsume27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU : where you and your soulmate have a same tattoo on the same part of body. It's possible to change your soulmate. if you and your soulmate fell in love with another person then the tattoo will gradually disappear and new tattoo will appear.  <br/>I don't own Haikyuu, Haruichi Furudate sensei does</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Chance

Warning : slight mention of rape, a little bit of bad word, slightly bad grammar and it is an AU (alternate universe). 

(f/n) = first name 

(l/n) = last name 

don't steal my story and happy reading :) 

“Let’s break up!” a young boy with honey colored eyes and hair said. The girl in front of him widened her eyes she gripped the young boy shoulder and asked him “You’re kidding right?” the boy only looked down and said with quiet voice “I’m sorry but I have met my soulmate and I love her now. Even when I dated you I still think about her.”  
   
The girl started to tremble, she lifted her face and the tears glided from both of her eyes she stated with shaky voice “How about our promise? You said that you would love me till the end! Tell me this is a dream! This is just a dream right? You promise that we will overcome this fate together! ” The young boy just looked back down. Silence filled the air, there is only the girl’s sobbing voice could be heard in such silence.  
   
Time skip – 3 years later    
   
Your POV  
   
It has been 3 years passed since that break up happened, he left me broken, claiming that he just couldn’t leave that woman. That woman who had the same yellow crescent moon tattoo indicating they are soulmates. I stared at my right chest; I saw the symbol that had destroyed my relationship. It is a beautiful raven tattoo but to me that wretched tattoo had ruined my life. Why can’t it be the same as tsukishima’s tattoo?  
   
It has been hard for me to move on. I kept drinking and stayed up really late. I know I am just destroying my body, but what could I do? I kept walking and walking. I know I am drunk but I have to go home. My sweet little dog is waiting for me.  
   
 And at last I arrived at my apartment building. I walked to the building’s lift and pressed the button, I don’t know what button is that. I am too drunk to see. My top priority now is coming home and gives my dog, Hinata eat. He hasn’t eaten today. I leaned to the wall and started reminiscing my good times with Tsukishima, my EX-boyfriend.  
   
-Flashback-  
   
            “I know that I am not your soulmate but I like you! Please go out with me!” a (h/c) haired girl said, her face was beet red. The man in front of her looked a bit surprised, but his face stayed indifferent. He was unusually calm for someone who being confessed to.  
   
            “Why did you like me?”  He asked while stuffing his hand to the pocket of his pants. ”Um… a few years ago, when I just transferred to this school, I got lost. Then I saw a building and peeked in, there I saw the most magnificent sight I have ever seen. I saw you blocking the ball your form is perfect. Your honey blond hair that shone brightly and your golden eyes that twinkled whenever you played volleyball. I fell in love at first sight with you that time. Since that time I always went to the gym to watch you play volleyball.”  
   
            An awkward silence filled the air. ‘Did I sound like a stalker?’ the girl asked herself. The boy face stayed emotionless. As seconds passed the girl’s face became redder then she finally sputtered in embarrassment “ I’m sorry for being rude and sound like a stalker. I’m sorry that I blurted out that without thinking first. I am such a failure. We are not even soulmates. I-“ but her rant was cut by the boy.  
   
            “It’s okay.” The boy quietly muttered. “Eh?” the girl became confused and stopped her rant. “I said it’s okay, I will accept it.” The boy stated. “Ha? Accept what?” the girl’s face was full of question. “Of course it is your confession! Ba-ka!” he said while flicked the girl’s forehead. The girl winced in pain and rubbed her forehead. Then he realized what the boy had said. “Eh? Really? So we are now, like dating you mean?”  
   
            The boy didn’t answered he just held her chin and brought her face close to his. The girl just blushed and closed her eyes. Unfortunately, instead of what she wished for, she got pinched on both of her cheeks. “Oww!” she groaned in pain and rubbed her red cheeks. “Idiot, what did you expected?” he smirked and turned his back. “Ehh? How mean!” the girl followed the boy and started ranting again. This is the beginning of their sweet love story. Or so the girl thought.  
   
End of flashback  
   
            The girl started to break down and cried. “We were so happy back then, so why you must betray me for that girl? Or it only just me that think all of your feelings was real? If only I realize it sooner. If only I didn’t be that naive”  
   
Flashback  
   
Reader POV  
   
            “-shima! Hey Tsukishima!” I called him and waved my hand in front of him. He looked dazed. I wonder why? “Yes? I’m sorry I got lost in my mind.” He said but he is not looking at me. His behavior is strange, usually he would tease me and he wouldn’t ever say sorry to me. Where are the usual Tsukishima?  
   
“Yeah, it’s okay.” I finally answered him. Then we just walked in silence to the gym.  
   
            As soon as we arrived at the gym, his eyes darted towards a girl with the blonde hair, she has a lovely smile and fair skin. ‘Who is that girl?’ I thought to myself as I averted my eyes to him, his eyes still glued to that girl. ‘Why are my heart is hurting? They are just friend right?’ I know I am just trying to convince myself.  
   
             I went to one of the bench and sat there, while Tsukishima go to the locker room and get changed. I saw that girl glanced at me. Beside her, there is kiyoko-san, the volleyball club manager. They looked really close. Suddenly all the members of volleyball club surrounded them. They all look happy with smile etched on their faces. Why can’t I be like her? I envy her. She could make all of them smile, including my cold hearted boyfriend, I even don’t know if I still can call him my boyfriend. He even had a small rare smile planted on his face.  
   
I sighed to myself. I am really pathetic.  
                         
My heart stung when Tsukishima hold her hand, he didn’t let me call him by his first name but why that girl calling him by his first name? he even save her from falling with his body and blocked the ball that headed towards her. She purposely did that! Attention seeker! ‘That’s it! Enough!’ I got up from the bench and walked away. When I got out from the gym, I swear that I saw that girl smirked, along with the rest of the team, I think they doesn’t like me that much.  
   
            As soon as I closed the door I heard they murmuring about me. And I heard that someone said that Tsukishima is better of with that girl than with me, the worst thing is, I didn’t heard that Tsukishima deny all of it. What did I do to them? Why they all hated me? I sobbed down, still leaning to the door.  
   
            “That thing is not true!” I heard a familiar voice this voice is Noya-senpai?  
“What a low thing to do! You all talking about (f/n) behind her back!” Ryuu-niisan? That’s right I have those two, what are you talking about (f/n) you have Ryuu-niisan and Noya-senpai. It is enough for me, if I had them no matter whatever the problem is, I am sure that I can withstand it! I quickly wiped my tears.  
   
            “You’re her boyfriend right? Why didn’t you say something?” Noya-senpai’s voice boomed again. I didn’t hear any of his reply. “Oi say something! Do you even love her?” Ryuu-niisan raised his voice. Oh no, this wouldn’t end well they will be suspended.  
   
“(l/n) is not his soulmate. I know from the start that this wouldn’t work out. Now that tsukishima has found his soulmate and (l/n) is still forcing herself on him don’t you think that’s pathetic?” Sugawara-senpai?  
   
“YOU-“ Ryuu-niisan started yell again.  
   
 “If you don’t like it, then just resign from the club, we wouldn’t mind.” Sawamura-senpai?  
   
   
“Huh? Do you think I care? Fine! I officially resign from this club.” Ryuu-niisan, why? “Count me in!” Noya-senpai!  
   
Its too late, I heard the footstep and the gym door being opened. “(F/n)?” My tears wont stop, they glided, one by one, wetting my cheeks. I threw myself to Ryuu-niisan as Noya-senpai patted my head. I cried on their shoulder.  
   
End of flashback  
   
             I hastily wiped my tears stained cheeks with my blouse sleeve. Then I stand up again. “It has been years since that breakup, I have to move on!” I told myself. The lift dinged and the door has opened. I walked to the lift and pressed the 7-floor button.  
   
            I leaned to the metal wall in the corner of the lift. I closed my eyes as my mind drifted away again, but I was awoken from my reverie when I heard the lift dinged and the door has opened.  
   
            My eyes are wide open; it is my ex-boyfriend best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi. I can tell that he is surprised seeing me here too. ‘Shit what should I do? This is really awkward.’ I scooted my body farther than him.  
             
“Hey, (f/n).” he said nervously. I just nodded at him; he strolled towards me and gave me a piece of envelope. “What is this?” I asked him curiously. “Just open it.” He said. I opened it and saw a folded sheet of golden colored parchement. I carefully I unfolded it.  
   
            I was shocked. It is an invitation to Tsukishima and that woman wedding. My heart is torn to shreds. I am speechless, Yamaguchi just looking at me with pity. “Why you gave me this?” I asked with hoarse voice. “Isn’t it enough? Are they still haven’t had enough of my pain?” I yelled at him.  
   
            “I am really sorry that I had hurt your feeling, but don’t you think this is the chance to settle your problem with Tsukki? I know it is hurtful for you but you have to solve this problem, or else you will not able to move on.” He explained to me. There was a silence until the lift dinged again it is my floor. I stepped outside and whispered a small “Thank you” to him.  
   
            Finally I arrived at my apartment door, from outside I could heard Hinata is barking. I shoved my key to the keyhole and turned the handle. When I come into my apartment Hinata barked happily and wiggled his tail. He is so cute!! I petted him in the head and quickly fill his plate with dog food. Hinata greedily eat the food while I am sitting on the sofa, thinking about what Yamaguchi just said.  
   
After a few hours of thinking and hurting my head I decided to call my brother, Ryuunosuke, I am sure he will give me great advice. I pressed his number in my phone and waited for him to answer his phone.  
   
“(f/n)? Why did you call? Need something? Is there anyone who need to taste my fist?” All sorts of questions bombarded me. Then suddenly I heard some shuffling and I heard Noya-senpai voice.  
   
“(f/n)! How are you? You fine? You should call more frequently! Is everything okay?” after that, I heard them arguing about who should hold the phone. I sighed there are partially no difference between them and some kids who are fighting about toys.  
   
   
“Listen, I need your help.” I cut their fight. “I just met Yamaguchi.”     
   
“Hoo… in that case, I am going to talk to Yamaguchi for a bit.” Ryuu-nii said with his scary tone. “That’s not it! Listen to me!” I yelled. The other side of the phone fell into silence. I huffed. “Yamaguchi just gave me an invitation to Tsukishima’s wedding.” I said and prepared to move the phone away from my ear.  
   
“WTF? ARE YOU SERIOUS (F/N)?”  
   
Yeah. I know they will start yelling like crazy.  
   
“Yeah I am serious.” I answered firmly. “Do you think I should go?” I asked them.  
   
“……….”  
   
“Maybe I was wrong to call you, okay bye.” I was about to end my call when ryuu-nii said onto the phone “That’s not it (f/n), we are just surprised. The old you will never call me and tell me your trouble. You just shut anyone who came close to you. That is why all of this happened. It isn’t like I wasn’t happy with your change or anything but you’ve grown (f/n) and right now I am just shocked.”  
   
“Yeah. A friend saves me. He made me realize that I must finish what I started.” A smile found its way to my face.  
   
‘How long has it been? It feels refreshing talking to someone about my problem.’  
   
“If you could said that words, I think you must have known the answer yourself.” Ryuu-nii answered my question calmly. I have never heard his voice sound this determined. And that’s what makes me decide that I must solve this problem. I can’t kept running forever, can I?  
   
“Thanks Ryuu-nii.  
   
I ended my call and looked to the clock, it is 8 A.M and the wedding starts at 8.30 A.M. good. I still have time to go. I quickly change my clothes and tried to call a taxi but it seems that the gods hate me. So, I ran towards the church.  
   
I didn’t stop to at least catch my breath. I just kept running until I saw the church. I opened the door.  
   
“CONGRATS!!!”  
   
The guest looked very surprised, they certainly didn’t expect a woman with to barge in to say congratulation. I saw tsukishima and the woman at the altar. His golden eyes widened when he saw my figure but iit quicly return to the normal eye size.  
   
I walked to one of the seats and say “Please don’t mind me and my rudeness, please continue the ceremony.” I sat and my eyes met with Tsukishima’s honey colored eyes, the eyes that had me in their captive for a long time, maybe until now, but I am prepared to let him go.  
   
They exchanged vows and rings. I felt really sad but unusually relived that I could let him go now. I tried to reach Tsukishima to ask him one last question about me and I will let him go and move on. I walked with my eyes set on him, but I was stopped by both of his parents, they didn’t like me that much. I saw them marched towards my direction and gestured me to come with them. I followed them and found myself outside the church.  
   
“Greetings Mrs. Tsukishima, Mr. Tsukishima.” I bowed and greet them. They ignored my greeting and Mrs. Tsukishima started yelling with angry voice “What do you want? Why are you here? Do you want to destroy our son’s wedding to make him fall in love with you? Sorry, but he will never ever do that mistake again.” My heart hurts really badly when I heard that. Then I heard a slightly lower voice “What did you after? Was it our money? Richness? Status? I could give you everything, if you promised me that you will never show your face in front of our son ever again.” What? They thought that I only want their money? It hurts.  
   
            “I am sorry if I make your son’s wedding day unpleasant. I don’t need anything. I just want to see him for the last time. Because of that I will go now. I will never show my face in front of your family again, I promise. Now, excuse me and once again I am sorry.” They look even more upset after they heard my sentence.  
   
‘Eh? Isn’t that what they want?’  
   
I quickly turned back and tried to run away. But underline that I tried and unfortunately Mrs. Tsukishima pushed me down to the ground. “I don’t believe you!” and she raised her hand to slap me but Mr. Tsukishima held her hand.  
   
“What are you doing? I was trying to give this bitch a lesson.” Mrs. Tsukishima shouted in his arms. “Calm down, what if someone see this and report this to the police?” Mrs. Tsukishima stopped struggling and calmed down. “Guards bring this girl out of my sight!”  
Two guards held my arms and brought me outside. I just helplessly looked down. They threw me to a dark alley. “Now, let’s have fun with her!” Guard 1 said and from the behind the other guard held my hand tightly so that I couldn’t escape.  
What should I do? He ripped the upper part of my dress, exposing my bra to him. He stared at me with lust filled eyes. This is the end of me. I closed my eyes tightly.  
   
‘WHAM’ I heard a noise and I opened my eyes, the guard 1 was lying on the ground while the other guard looked very surprised. He let me go and helped his friend. I hugged my knees, shivering from the fear and cold. And then suddenly I felt warmness enveloping my body. I stopped shivering and looked who had help and threw a jacket to me. I saw the most mesmerizing raven eyes and his shiny black hair and a rainbow behind him. It was like I just saw a god.  
   
He offered his hand to help me get up. His hand was really warm and soft. I was about to say something when I suddenly sneezed. He looked at my torn dress and blushed. He quickly looked away. I turned red and wrapped the jacket around my upper body. “Thank you.” I said with small voice. He cracked a small smile and said “Don’t mind.” He turned back and started walked away. I stood up and tried to catch him, asking how can I repay his kindness but he quickly turned back to me and took his jacket from my upper body.  
   
“WHAT-“ I screamed but his confused face make me stop.  
   
‘Is there something wrong?’  
   
He rapidly takes off his white shirt in front off me.  
   
“Ehhh??” I covered my eyes with both of my hands but unfortunately this handsome stranger’s hands tried to pry my hands off my eyes.  
   
“What are you trying to do?” I screamed at his ridiculous behavior.  
   
“Just open your eyes for a second!” he yelled back at me.  
   
Curious, I peek out of my hands and saw the handsome stranger is shirtless. Out of shock, my hands dropped down to my sides. He grabbed my hand and guides it to his chest part, the right one exactly. And I saw something I shouldn’t see this stranger had the same tattoo mark as me along with the place where it is etched is the same too on the upper right chest!  
   
‘Is this person my soulmate?’  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Natsume out /rolling thunder/


End file.
